The Great Hylian War
by PrettyPrincessUnicorn
Summary: One year after the events of Twilight Princess Ralis and Darbus and killed. They're deaths plunge Hyrule into a new conflict.


Prologue: Death in the Night

King Ralis, ruler of the Zoras, was going to bed after a long day of negotiations with the Goron leader Darbus. The two leaders were trying to resolve the conflict between the two races. For as long as anyone could remember there has been mistrust between the two peoples. However when Ralis took the throne, after the great Twilight War ended, he immediately set out to stop the fighting between the Zoras and the Gorons. Now it looked as if the fighting could end any day now.

Ralis sighed in relief as he slid in the comfortable bed; it had been a long journey to and from Hyrule Castle. Hyrule Castle had been selected as the neutral meeting place for the negotiations so neither side could claim and advantage in the proceedings. The choice had been made by the great hero Link who had helped both the Zoras and the Gorons, so both of the races readily agreed to the suggested place. Soon after the sigh he had fallen asleep and started to gently snore.

2 hours after midnight an intruder sneaked into the palace; the intruder made his way to the section of the wall that was directly below King Ralis' bedchamber's window. After taking a quick glance around to see if any of the numerous guards where too close to him, then shadowy figure swarmed up the wall towards the open window. The mysterious assailant climbed the 40 meter distance to the window easily, taking just a few minutes to do so. Once reaching the window the figure pulled himself up into the room. One gaze around the room told him it was empty, as he had known it would. King Ralis didn't like the idea of having the guards watch him sleep so they were outside of the door.

The figure headed towards the sleeping king, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He unsheathed his pair of swords and moved closer to the king. He pointed his swords at the king. He raised the twin blades, which flashed once from the moonlight, and brought them down. A minute later the figure had went out the window and climbed down the walls of the castle, quickly being lost in the shadowy darkness.

About an hour later the guards came into the room for a regular inspection of the king's room. The looked around, saw no intruders and then headed towards the king in order to make sure he was unharmed. As they got closer to their king they noticed that the bed seemed wet. One of the guards reached out and shook King Ralis' shoulder saying, "Sir, are you all right?" The guard jumped back as King's Ralis' severed head rolled off the bed, and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Many miles away, in the Goron Mines, the Goron ruler Darbus was checking the mines for any signs of monsters. Even though it had been over a year since the mines were taken over by monsters it was still too dangerous for most Gorons to go into the mines alone, Darbus had felt it was his responsibility to find a way to restore the mines. So now Darbus often went into the mines alone, looking for any sign of the cause of the monsters.

Darbus had reached the entrance to a new tunnel and decided to take a quick break. "I'll just rest here for a couple of minutes, then I'll head down this tunnel," though Darbus. So Darbus sat down, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. 2 minutes later Darbus had fallen asleep, so he was oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming down the tunnel. However he did hear the pounding footsteps as they drew near, as the Bublin soldiers ran down the tunnel. Darbus got up quickly and assessed the situation. Countless numbers of Bublins, equipped with swords and shields, were running towards him. He was alone and had only his war hammer with him.

Darbus stood his ground and waited for the Bublins to reach him. As soon has the got in reach he started swinging, immediately one fell and another were gravely injured. Darbus just simply smashed through them killing everything in his way, however he was tiring and there seemed like there was no end to the Bublins. Just as Darbus felt he lacked the strength to raise his hammer again, the foes formed a circle around him. "What are you waiting for!" roared Darbus. After several minutes of this Darbus had decided that he would just charge them and get it over with. Just as he raised his hammer someone thrust a sword through his stomach.


End file.
